Talvez
by Teffyhart
Summary: "Estava, há muito, lutando sozinha. Contra aquela sensação de vazio, contra sua vida que virou do avesso, contra a necessidade de pensar naquilo, contra o medo de ficar sozinha."


Silenciosa, abaixou seus olhos para as mãos pálidas, sentindo-se forte e fraca ao mesmo tempo. As lágrimas caindo abundantes por suas bochechas enquanto fechava os olhos vermelhos, escondendo-os atrás das pálpebras e, mais tarde, atrás de suas mãos.

Estava, há muito, lutando sozinha. Contra aquela sensação de vazio, contra sua vida que virou do avesso, contra a necessidade de pensar naquilo, contra o medo de ficar sozinha. Contra, até mesmo, seus sentimentos. Evitava deixa-los tomar conta e sentir-se afogando nas lágrimas, como agora. Porque não tinha que ser forte apenas por si, mas por seu irmão mais novo, agora tão órfão quanto ela, que acreditava nela. Que acreditava que sua irmã mais velha era a mais poderosa guerreira.

Sentindo-se fraquejar, caiu de joelhos no chão daquela tão bem iluminada sala e desejou, novamente, viver em seu perfeito mundo fantasioso. Onde uma armadura poderia defendê-la de qualquer dor e uma espada poderia superar qualquer desafio. Os soluços finalmente romperam o silencio.

Tinha medo de como encarar o mundo lá fora. Afinal, desfalecera na primeira oportunidade em que ficou sozinha. Como alguém poderia confiar nela se era tão fraca assim? Voltou seus olhos para o grande espelho à sua frente, tentando decodificar-se nele. Tentando entender aonde começava Elesis e aonde terminava sua dor.

Um último suspiro escapou por seus lábios entreabertos, seus olhos focados em seu reflexo e a mente à mil.

Tantas pessoas, tantas coisas e tantas possibilidades. _Por que justo seu pai?_ Por um momento sentiu-se, além de tudo, egoísta também. Foi quando o som da porta quebrou seus soluços e ela, apressadamente secou seus olhos molhados e tentou disfarçar a vermelhidão de seu rosto.

O novo integrante da sala soltou um pequeno riso, mas quando ela voltou seus olhos para ele, viu somente um sentimento acolhedor correr por toda àquela prata.

–Sieghart. – Um murmúrio.

–Ruivinha, não precisa me convencer dessa maneira. Eu já disse que a protegeria contra o que fosse. – Ele sorriu ameno e se aproximou hesitante. Não sabendo se pertencia a toda aquela emoção que ela estava a extravasar sozinha. Se poderia pertencer ao universo que a palavra _ruivinha _significava para si.

–Você é um idiota. Vá embora. – Resmungou, ainda de joelhos, abraçada a si própria. Agora, além de tudo o que lhe afligia, vinha também a vergonha de estar sendo fraca. Vergonha do sentimento, que entendia como pena, vindo do moreno.

–Eu não vou embora ruiva. – Sussurrou. – Você precisa de mim, eu estou aqui por você. _Assim como disse que estaria_.

A ruiva ergueu-se, mas não dirigiu seu olhar para o moreno novamente. – Você acha que eu sou uma fraca, acha que não consigo enfrentar tudo sozinha.

–Não, eu só acho que você não _precisa_ enfrentar tudo sozinha.

–Você não entende isso. Não compreende a dor incômoda que sobe da boca do meu estômago e trava minha garganta. Não sabe o quão penoso se tornou sorrir ou o quanto eu posso sentir falta de uma coisa. – Ela não viu, mas o moreno desviou o olhar, sentindo-se tomado por sua ignorância. – Às vezes não da pessoa, muitas vezes não da situação. Mas do ato. Do abraço, do cheiro.

Ambos caíram no silêncio. Sieghart tentando pescar as palavras que não lhe vinham e Elesis em seu choro silencioso, seus olhos cravados na parede cor creme.

–Sinceramente? – Ele começou, meio indeciso se deveria falar ou não o que cruzava sua mente o tempo todo, em uma voz branda. – Eu não entendo, não estou nem perto de compreender. Pelo contrário. – Pausou, por momentos, dando um passo à frente. – Mas não posso negar a necessidade que eu tenho de assimilar você. – Então, girando os olhos para o espelho novamente, a ruiva pode ver o pequeno sorriso que surgiu no rosto do mais velho. – É só você me contar, eu estou aqui para te ouvir.

O silêncio dela continuou, assim como o outro permaneceu imóvel, fitando-a de tal maneira que nem mesmo um suspiro escapasse de sua atenção. Ela então relaxou os ombros, descruzando os braços e deixando-os cair ao lado de seu corpo, sabia que era uma batalha perdida lutar contra aquele vazio que seu pai deixara em sua vida, mas também sabia que ele estava lá para fazer seu papel de cavaleiro em uma armadura, por mais que estivesse longe de ser um cavaleiro ou _cavalheiro_. Assim como ela estava bem longe de uma dama. Virou-se para ele e empurrou-o de qualquer maneira, passando as mãos para secar as lágrimas.

–Você está atrapalhando meu ensaio. – Só então o rapaz relaxou.

–Eu adoro ver a ruivinha vestida assim. – Sibilou, seu característico sorriso de canto acalmando o coração dela. – Esse é um dos poucos momentos que eu tenho para te ver de rosa. – Ela ignorou-o e voltou para o meio da sala, alongando-se. Talvez fosse realmente péssimo tudo o que estava passando. Talvez nunca melhorasse a angústia que tinha ao se ver sozinha. Na verdade, havia muitos mais _talvez_ do que ela queria. Mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Durante suas voltas e voltas, pode ver, nitidamente, o sorriso de canto e a calma que ele lhe proporcionava, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo estivessem brigando. Escorregou.

Arrumou os fios atrás da orelha, resumindo-se a suspirar e voltar a sua posição. Os pés forçados. As mãos à frente do corpo. O suor escorreu por sua pele e a gota a fez fechar um dos olhos, mas em movimentos leves, ritmados e decorados girou uma, duas vezes.

E, em seu mundo de guerreira infalível e de sonhos constantes, desfaleceu no chão outra vez. E caída, lá, permaneceu, ajeitando a saia delicada. Resmungando, levantou-se e organizou os fios vermelhos, voltando ao seu exercício.

Um dia, quem sabe, havia de se conformar que não trajava uma pesada armadura e uma reluzente espada, mas sim uma delicada saia. Assim como não tinha que esperar que um bravo guerreiro viesse a resgatar. _Talvez_, ser fraca não era pedir ajuda, mas sim desfalecer sozinha com medo de tentar.

E girando e girando, dentro de um salão vazio e um espelho solitário, qual a única companhia que tinha era de seu maior rival, girou a última vez, parando e agradecendo à sua plateia. Era bailarina, não guerreira, e essa era uma verdade qual não conseguia se habituar. Não conseguia aceitar.

Mas talvez, _só talvez,_ ainda pudesse se habituar. Devolveu o sorriso tranquilo que recebera pelo reflexo e depois girou o corpo para recebê-lo em um abraço. _Talvez_, um talvez muito distante, _admitisse que se sentia segura naquele beijo_.


End file.
